Re-usable leg wraps and bandages are frequently used for horses, especially performance and racing horses. These bandages are often applied to each of the horse's legs before specific events and are removed following completion of the event. The considerable length of each bandage results in each bandage being wound up for storage between uses.
Winding the bandages up by hand is slow, labor-intensive, inconsistent and costly. Hand-winding can also lead to long-term joint health issues similar to persons who use computers for many hours, carpenters and assembly-line workers.
Hand-crank operated winding devices are also inconvenient and only slightly less time consuming to operate because such devices require one hand to crank, leaving only one hand free to guide the bandage while its being rewound.
Motorizing the spooling process is problematic because it is desirable to use both hands to guide the bandage as it wraps on the spool. Thus operation of an on/off switch by one hand is inconvenient and presents a potentially dangerous free-spinning spool situation. Foot-actuated pedals are not desirable because they are exposed to the re-wrapping environment that may include water, dirt and heavy human/animal foot traffic.
Thus, there remains a need to provide an improved bandage wrapping device, system and method.